The Old and the New
by Aaronna
Summary: A Birthday fic for Colin Morgan. Merlin shares his birthday over the years. IDOM


AN: Happy Birthday Colin Morgan! Happy New Year to everyone else!

Merlin hadn't been working for Arthur and Gaius long when his birthday came along. Merlin didn't want to get on the wrong side of either of them, so he didn't say anything. Years came and went, but Merlin never got around to telling anyone when his birthday was, not even Lancelot.

Only Hunith knew, and she assumed that everyone else did as well, so she never said anything. She would send him a small handmade gift, but most of the people who knew Merlin believed them to be late Yule presents. So no one questioned it.

Over the decades and centuries, Merlin only told his birthday to others who shared that day.

Roderic Borgia found out at the same time Merlin went to confession. The man tried to imprison the warlock and charge him with heresy. Apparently only one of Jesus's chosen could live so long. Merlin wiped the man's memories, but he was more careful with his stories after that.

Soame Jenyns had been a student when Professor Martin Hunt, Merlin's name at the time, taught him early english poetry. The young man had been so interested in Geoffrey's old poem collection, one of the few things Merlin had saved from the ruins of Camelot.

Merlin had met Paul Revere after the war against England. Merlin wasn't sure who was in the right during that war, so he had stayed out of it, but curiosity had led him to visit the new world when it was all over. The silversmith had managed to recreate Queen Ygraine's sigil from Merlin's jumbled description. It was one of his most prised possessions.

Merlin had worked a short time for William Clowes at his printing firm. But after a few years, the man noticed one of his best workers had barely aged, despite the grueling work. Merlin told the man his story, but Clowes just believed Merlin wanted him to print the story and laughed the topic away. The next day, Merlin left.

Mary Acworth Orr was part of the British Astronomical Association while Merlin was part of the Royal Astronomical Society. They talked about the stars and planets. Merlin told her about old superstitions from before the dark ages and she enjoyed them. It was at Merlin's insistence that she go on the Norwegian solar eclipse expedition that led her to meet John Evershed, who she later married. She invited Merlin to the wedding, but he declined. His work was already done.

Merlin tried his best to avoid Edward Morgan Forster, but in the end, he was caught. Merlin had been working as a reader at one of the biggest publishing firms in the empire. Merlin left the encounter with eight manuscripts. What a birthday that was.

Basil Dearden had seen Merlin on the street and had offered him a job sweeping up in the studio. That job soon lead him to be in charge of props after he had repaired one they believed damaged beyond repair. That friendship had been a fairly close one, and it lasted a long time. So long that Merlin had forced his magic to age his body at a natural pace.

During WWII, Merlin, under the name of Arthur Pendergast, served under the command of Major Patrick Anthony Porteous. During a small celebration of Porteous's Birthday, one of the other men started asking about everyone else's birth dates. That was the first time in over a millennium that Merlin celebrated his own birthday. It was small, but it was very special to the warlock. That night, Merlin used his magic to keep his friends safe.

In 1969, Merlin bought a boat from Phil Read. Merlin had arrived on a rebuilt Norton 16H, and they began talking about motorcycles. One thing led to another, and somehow birthdays came up. In the end, Merlin ended up trading the Norton for the boat. Merlin floated away with a smile on his face.

Merlin was Morgan Fisher's stage manager for less than a year. They shared one birthday together. But in the end, the two split ways on bad terms.

It was only a matter of time before it happened. Everyone has a doppelganger somewhere, and for Merlin, that year was 2008. He sat down in a diner in Wales and had people taking pictures of him and was told he was a spitting image of the actor who played Merlin in the new BBC show. That was when Melin decided to see this show.

It was amazing how accurate the show was despite history's butchering of the Arthurian tales. Merlin aged himself to his forties and met Colin at a fan gathering. The boy was perfect for the part. Because of this, Merlin blessed the cast and crew with his magic. Merlin knew how the show would end, who didn't? But what he could do was give the show a feeling that latched the story into the minds of those who enjoyed the show.

After all, Kilgharrah was right. Arthur's story would live long in the minds of man.

AN: At first I was going to have Merlin become Colin Morgan, but I like this better.


End file.
